


The Crown Killer Strikes Again?

by WitchesAndWolfhounds (NewGoblinInTown)



Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, Grim Alex being Grim Alex, Sweet sex on the Dreadful Wale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 08:26:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10760460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NewGoblinInTown/pseuds/WitchesAndWolfhounds
Summary: Dr Jekyll, Miss Hyde. More along the lines of, let Grim Alex be Jekyll to Emily's fine Hyde ;)Emily pays Dr Hypatia a visit, just to see if there is anything that can be done about the Crown Killer. However, Alexandria doesn't seen to actually be in any state of mind to answer such things, and Emily whisks her off to bed, so to speak. Thinking nothing more of the doctor, than not enough sleep. She decides to head back to the Dreadful Wale, calling it a day. But what happens next, will surprise the Empress for sure. A strange visit from none other than the Crown Killer herself, offering her a little something in return for her visit to the Institute.





	The Crown Killer Strikes Again?

**Author's Note:**

> I really wanted to get something saucy up between Alexandria and Emily. Then this little juicy thing, (or monster) was born.

**Emily gets paid a strange visit from none other than, Grim Alex.**

The mission hadn’t gone to plan at all. Emily had searched Addermire for Anton, but he wasn’t even there. She’d instead met up with the Alchemist, Dr Hypatia.

She walked over while the doctor seemed distracted with her work, moving in closer, the doctor then turned around, sensing her there. 

“Have you been sent down to me?” she asked.

Emily raised a brow, making the woman frown in return.

“Do you need my attention, is that why your face is covered?” she asked, hands coming up to take away the mask.

Emily reached up to take hold of the woman’s wrists, lightly moving her away.

“I’m afraid I don’t remember much these days,” she went on. “I fear my mind is not what it used to be.”

Emily eyed her suspiciously, watching how she now took a seat.

“I need to ask you about The Crown Killer,” Emily explained, coming to crouch down in front of her.

Hypatia thought for a second, thinking back to what she was doing, when something else caught her attention instead.

“Hypatia,” a voice called, taunting her. “Alexandria……Hypatia.”

“I’m sorry, did you hear something?” she asked, looking around.

Emily looked on with worry. Reaching out, she took one of the doctor’s hands in hers.

“Do you have anything I….” she asked softly, though Hypatia seemed to be in her own world at the moment. 

“I was…hm…that’s funny. I don’t seem to remember,” she sighed.

“Are you alright?” Emily asked, concern clear in her voice. 

Hypatia turned to look at her, a smile on her face. “Of course, I’m….who is that?” she frowned, looking about the place.

Emily pulled her hands away as soon as the doctor stood.

“Alexandria, my sweet, it’s time for you to go to sleep.”

“No, I-I’m not that tired.” she protested.

Emily looked on, seeing the doctor clutching at her head, muttering something to herself.

“Maybe you should get some rest?” she thought, placing a hand on the doctor’s shoulder. 

Hypatia looked up as if awakened from something. "What was I doing again? I'm sorry I don't very often get visitors here.”

Emily decided it would be for the doctor's own good to get some sleep.

“I’m no doctor myself, but I would think it best that you rest," she insisted.

Hypatia nodded. “Yes, I believe rest may do me some good, thank you.”

As soon as the doctor had settled down on the sofa near her office, Emily gave her one last look, seeing how she covered her face with her arm, muttering something again.

“That certainly went well," Emily now sighed, turning to leave the poor woman to it.

She made her way back to the dock with no idea of what was going on, finding herself looking back at the Institute while waiting for Meagan to bring the boat closer to her.

“Did you find, Sokolov?” Meagan quickly questioned as soon as the boat stilled.

“No," Emily replied, sighing slightly as she climbed onto the boat with her. "I did have a word with Dr Hypatia though. However, it didn't seem to have registered with her.”

“How do you mean?” Meagan thought, cocking the brow of her good eye.

“She didn’t seem all there,” Emily shrugged, trying to find the right wording.

Meagan brought her gaze forward again, deep in thought. “Must be the pressure of her work, poor woman.”

Emily nodded while looking towards the Dreadful Wale. Whatever was wrong with her, perhaps sleep would do her good.

xXx

However, back at the Institute brought up a different story on the matter.

Hypatia tossed and turned, fighting with a splitting headache.

“I can’t sleep,” she now screamed.

“Hypatia, you will sleep!” the voice demanded.

“No, I won’t….” she cried.

She struggled hard against, whatever it was, thrashing about so much that she found herself hitting the floor. Still the assault continued.

“Go to sleep, Hypatia, my dear sweet sister.” The voice demanded, but not too harshly.

“No, no…” she whimpered.

She gave all she had, the thrashing stopped, the pain stopped, and she now found herself being swollowed by the darkness, another figure now rising in her place.

A raspy laugh filling the room, “I am more superior to you.”

Grim Alex was now out to play once again.

“I saw you talking with that girl, Hypatia. Now I must pay her a due visit,” she growled.

She snapped and snarled as she got herself ready, slipping out of Hypatia's clothes to pull on her own. Wrapping bandages around her face before lastly pulling on her hooded coat.

Her tongue snaked out to lick her lips. "Tonight I dine on royal flesh," she smirked.

As soon as she was ready, she made her way upstairs, throwing open the double glass doors at the top. The hum of bloodflies greeted her, but she was used to it by now. They would mostly keep to their nests as she passed. Although, as always there was the odd few that actually wanted a taste of her, these of which were easily swiped away, all except one that Grim decided to bite the head off.

“Disgusting,” she snarled, spitting it back out.

“Did you hear something?” one guard asked, standing near the next set of double doors, obviously not getting the memo of staying clear of this floor.

Another shrugged as he joined his friend. Suddenly the two were both knocked back by the force of a hooded figure.

“Stay away from my quarters!” the figure snarled.

The guards were powerless to do anything as claws ripped clean and clear into their flesh, their screams alerting the rest of the guardsmen and women. Grim’s hysterical laughter rang out through the halls, laughing at the dying men’s screams as she tore them limb from limb.

“Hmm,” she smiled while chewing on the flesh of the fallen men, her tongue then lapping the crimson flow, teeth tearing at the flesh.

“Dr Hypatia’s got loose,” one guard altered the nearby elite who looked quite horrified.

“W-Well, don’t just stand there, get her back.” He stammered.

“Y-Yes, s-sir,” the man stuttered before turning to leave.

Grim Alex adjusted her bandages accordingly before continuing on her way in search of the girl that had been there not long ago. She sniffed the air, hoping to pick up on the scent.

“That ship again,” she snarled, looking out at the water.

She made her way over to the Dreadful Wale yet again, climbing aboard with ease, her slumped form silently moving across the deck, sniffing again at the air, picking up on her prey.

“Closer and closer,” she smirked, feeling herself grow impatient.

She headed back to the place she was most familiar with, quickly pulling open the hatch, she dropped down to the room below.

"It reeks of Sokolov in here," she scowled, "filthy old man."

Moving over to the door, she prised it open, getting a slight creak from it. The place was quiet, if not for her snarls. She sniffed the air again, picking up on Emily’s scent. Her body now shifting into overdrive, giving the familiar tingle in her loins, making her rub herself. She snarled, snapping herself out of it. She was here to pay the Empress a little visit, not fuck herself.

Slipping through the next set of doors now brought her nearer to the young woman's quarters. She took a right turn, coming to a stop by the next door. The scent was overwhelming, forcing her to push open the door and head in. There lay Empress Emily Kaldwin, sleeping soundly on her bed, pillows in utter chaos all over the place, her blanket tangled in her legs. She was moaning and muttering something in her sleep, something that made Grim smile.

“I’m sorry mother,” Emily whispered. “I have to get revenge.”

Grim grunted again in pleasure, stroking herself lightly. It was now or never before she climaxed right then and there. Emily turned onto her back, her arm now covering her face. Grim couldn’t take any more of it, just the sight of the younger woman was turning her on. 

Slowly moving over, she quietly straddled the lying form of the Empress. Emily was completely oblivious to her as she leaned over, snaking her tongue through the bandages to lick at the woman beneath her.

Emily stirred slightly, making Grim smile at the sudden movement. She watched as those bright hazel eyes opened to look up at her. Emily’s first instinct was to scream. Grim predicted this and quickly covered the young woman's mouth with her hand.

“Shush, my darling,” she cooed, leaning in to whisper in her ear. 

Emily tried to push up, but the weight upon her forced her to stay where she was.

“Grim wants to play with the Empress,” the masked figure smiled, though Emily couldn’t see the sadistic face of the person above her.

Emily's eyes widened slightly, feeling the woman's free hand grope one of her breasts before moving downwards.

“Lovely little plaything,” Grim teased, letting her fingers taunt the young Empress.

Emily’s mind swam, but her body yearned for the sweet gentle touch. She'd not felt pleasure in such a long time. Wyman would offer her sweet release after a hard or not so great day. She felt herself suddenly becoming paralysed, her arms going limp beside her body, as if forgetting how to use them.

“Do you want this, my lady?” the figure teased.

Fuck yes, she wanted this. She wanted this so badly, but her mind screamed no! This masked figure upon her was - “The Crown Killer!” she yelled out, though it was muffled by the hand of the other woman.

The figure nodded slowly, a chuckle rising from her throat. “I want you, Empress. I want to taste you, to feel you.”

Emily swallowed and closed her eyes, feeling a moan slip from her as the woman stroked her gently. Grim now satisfied with her decision, removed her hand. Emily opened her eyes, keening for the touch again.

“Naughty girl, we play by my rules.” Grim tsked.

Emily watched as the hood was now pulled back, followed by the unravelling of the bandages covering the figures face. She eagerly awaited what lurked beneath, gasping slightly at what was looking back at her. It was Hypatia, no, far too aggressive to be the good doctor. No, this was a darker side of her, and those eyes, god those eyes, bright yellow orbs glaring down on her.

Emily tried to pull away again, but Grim bent over and nipped at her ear, clamping down hard, her tongue lapping at it, making Emily moan through the restriction still placed over her mouth. She reached up and tried to ease the hand away so she could actually breathe properly.

“Such a naughty little girl,” Grim teased.

“Hm!” Emily scowled.

“Wait for me, my Empress.”

Grim started grinding herself against Emily, throwing her head back in bliss. Emily had just about had enough. She grabbed the crazed woman’s hand, forcing it from her mouth to quickly turn the woman over. Grim snarled at her, snapping at her face like a ravenous wolfhound, but Emily was not put off by this as she now started undoing the crazed woman's trousers.

“Nasty little beast!” Grim raged.

“I am the Empress, as you so keep reminding me. That means you do as I say,” Emily now scowled as she set to work pulling down the woman’s trousers and underwear.

“Grim takes….ah…” a soft stroke brought her up against Emily’s finger, “again!”

Emily smirked. “What was that?”

“Touch me again,” Grim pleaded more fiercely this time, “now!”

Emily did, teasing as much as she could get away with. Her fingers slipping in and out of the older woman's warm, wet crevice. Grim clawed the sheets, shredding the thin material.

“Don’t tease me you little bitch,” she rasped.

Emily decided to finally give her what she wanted. Slipping out her fingers she brought her mouth to her instead, her tongue lapping at the older woman's clit, licking, sucking and occasionally nipping.

"More....my sweet...." Grim panted before finally coming with a raspy moan, her clawed fingers now cutting though the Empresses skin, making her moan as well.

“That was more pleasurable than rubbing myself off on those dead bastards,” the older woman smiled. "I wonder how dirty my sister feels right now."

Emily swallowed her disgust, thinking of the poor doctor when she was suddenly forced onto her back.

“Now I will please you, Empress.” Grim grinned.

Emily felt her trousers being yanked off with such force that the buttons snapped off. Grim’s claws tearing at them to get them off in haste, her underwear meeting the same fate. She gasped as sharp claws cut through her skin. The woman growling impatiently until Emily was finally stripped bare.

“I will bring you the same pleasure you brought me,” Grim beamed as she lowered herself.

Emily raised her arms to her head, teeth clamped down on her lip to stop herself. She was gripping the metal bar of the bed so hard her knuckles had turned white. Suddenly a jolt of pain struck her intimate parts, making her cry out. Grim looked up with a wide grin, blood coating her bottom lip.

“I said I would taste you,” she chuckled.

Emily felt herself stiffen, hoping the woman had no intentions of eating her alive. However, all was good again as she felt the warm, wet, softness of the woman’s tongue lap at her sensitive area again. She found herself biting down a lot harder on her lip now, the taste of copper coating her own tongue.

“Ah…” she found herself moaning, “no, I….can’t….ah.”

"Come for me, young Empress." Grim smirked as she teased the younger woman, nipping, sucking and licking until Emily couldn’t last any longer. 

She lay there panting, pleasure washing through her body like she’d never felt before. Maybe the good doctor had one over on Wyman? Oh, Wyman how she missed her.

Grim pulled up again, licking her lips and fingers greedily, not wasting anything from the precious woman under her.

“How was that?” she asked playfully.

Emily bit her lip again, but for a different reason this time as she closed her eyes against the pain. What would Alexi think? What would Wyman think? No, not Wyman, not right now, but better yet, what would Jessamine think of her own daughter right now, at this moment in time? Emily felt the tears, felt them threaten to fall, but she held back.

"I’m sorry," she thought to herself, knowing the word wouldn't account for much if they could see her now.

She turned on her side, curling into herself, hugging her knees to her chest. Grim smiled as she now edged closer, purring like a kitten, snuggling closer to the young Empress.

“I’m so sorry,” she silently repeated before closing her eyes to drift off to sleep.

xXx

She awoke the following morning with a groan before looking down on her naked lower half with a slight gasp.

"I didn't?" she thought until turning over to see none other than Doctor Hypatia, trousers and underwear still around her ankles.

“What happened? Where am I?” the poor woman asked in a daze.

Emily looked mortified by this and wanted nothing more than to be pulled back into the Outsiders realm, though maybe at this moment in time she thought better of it. Giving the Outsider her body to gawk at wasn't entirely the best thing right now, though who knows how much he'd already seen. The thought of him watching this made her feel sick, and she now dreaded her next visit.

“Who are you?” Hypatia asked slowly, nothing seemed to register with her at the moment. “Also why am I here?”

She then looked down on herself in horror. “Please do excuse me,” she laughed lightly, though embarrassed by it all. "I really do hope I did nothing out of the ordinary."

Emily grabbed the blooded blanket to cover herself with as she stood from the bed, turning away while Hypatia pulled up her trousers. As soon as the other woman was decent again, she turned to look at her.

“Dr Hypatia, there’s something you need to know.” Emily started to explain.

"I'm quite sorry to have intruded like this, though I have no idea why I'm here. And the thought of my clothes being as they were," her cheeks reddened even more at this. "I had best be on my way."

Emily quickly grabbed her wrist, making her stop and look at her. "Stay a little while. Rest up."

"Thank you for the offer, but I have a lot of work that needs taking care of."

"My names Emily Kaldwin," she quickly announced, making the older woman stop in her tracks.

"Why is that name so familiar?" she pondered, “oh, Empress Emily Kaldwin."

xXx

Emily was quite pleased with herself, finally getting the doctor to stay for a while. It seemed her mind had cleared a little now.

The Empress smiled as she laid a hand on Hypatia's knee. "I'm glad I got to help you out."

Hypatia nodded before leaning in to kiss Emily on the lips, taking her by complete surprise.

After the two parted, Hypatia then stood. "I think I'll be heading back now."

Not wanting to lose the doctor, Emily grabbed her hand. "You're always welcome to stay."

Hypatia looked slightly shocked, but thought better of it. “If it's not too much trouble?"

Emily smiled. "I will be glad of the extra company. I will go ask Meagan for a room for you."

"Thank you, I'd appreciate that." Hypatia nodded. "Time away from the Institute may just be what I need right now."

Emily got up to go see Meagan, but turned when a hand now grabbed her wrist.

"Do you have any extra trousers?" Hypatia asked.

Emily cursed herself inwardly. “I’ll have to ask Meagan to pick me some up."

“Then allow me to explain,” she smiled.

Hypatia stood, following on after her, the two heading to the main cabin, finding Meagan sat down.

"Oh, Emily, you're up." The woman greeted a little shyly, turning in surprise to see. "Dr Hypatia?"

"It’s good to meet you, Miss Foster," the doctor greeted warmly.

"Likewise," Meagan responded before turning to face Emily, “um, Empress, a word."

Emily lead her back to her room before Meagan started. "I heard," she paused for a second, "strange noises coming from your cabin last night. And why are you not wearing anything? Is that blood?"

"Well," Emily thought, trying to come up with a good excuse.

"That would be my fault."

The two looked over to see Hypatia now in the doorway.

"Sorry, I wasn't listening in. I just wanted to let you know that I was the reason Emily has no clothes. I came to her the other night as Grim Alex and I was maybe a little too rough.

Meagan's eyebrows rose at this. "Well, I'll see about selling the stuff in the back room. That will give you somewhere to rest up." She then turned back to Emily, "and about getting you some new clothes."

And with that she turned to leave the pair. Emily could have sworn she saw a smile creep on her lips before she turned away.


End file.
